


house on fire

by godgaypeen



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, based on a New Girl episode, dowoon is sungbri's daughter woonie, just go with it please, mentions of jackson from got7, mentions of sungjin - Freeform, no seriously i swear this is actually funnier than it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: Jae and Wonpil have a history of arguing, even after two years as a couple. This time, they're fighting about wrapping presents for Sungjin and Younghyun's daughter, whose birthday party they're currently running late to.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	house on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydayismade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydayismade/gifts).



> I feel like all I do on ao3 nowadays is write fics for my wife T^T 
> 
> Anyway, as stated in the tags, this one-shot is heavily based on New Girl season 3 episode 20, Mars Landing, so if you've seen New Girl, you know where this is going. If you haven't, it's okay, you'll love this angsty little one-shot regardless.

“You know, if you had just wrapped the stupid present two weeks ago like I asked you to, we would be on our way to Sungjin and Younghyun’s by now!” Wonpil yelled at Jae, glaring at his boyfriend of two years as torn wrapping paper lay at their feet, long forgotten as they once again got into a heated argument, as they always do when they do not agree on something. He had no clue how the wrapping paper even got destroyed in the first place due to the rapid back-and-forth barrage of anger and frustration flung towards each other, but he was quite sure Jae had something to do with it. If they had simply stopped arguing for five seconds to wrap their joint birthday present for their mutual friends Sungjin and Younghyun’s daughter, unproductive and headache-inducing things like this would have been easily avoided.

Unfortunately for them, this was the norm for long-time boyfriends Kim Wonpil and Park Jaehyung; they have historically never gone past a single day without fighting, unless one of them had been away for work or family obligations; yes, it was _that_ bad. The two were equally stubborn men, both driven by their ridiculous need to be correct, both physically unable to let the other have the last word. Honestly, their relationship had been a ticking time bomb ever since the two men began dating, it was truly a miracle they survived each other for as long as they have without tearing each other apart (in a non-sexy way, of course, but that isn’t to say they don’t have a fair amount of hot angry sex either). Close friends and family have become accustomed -immune, really- to their constant bickering, but to anyone else on the outside looking in, it seemed like they hated each other’s guts. Sometimes, Wonpil wonders if they were right.

“Two weeks ago we ran out of wrapping paper because you wanted to wrap a bicycle for Sammy and Jaehyeong’s kid, did you forget?” Jae responded in an equally exasperated tone. “Who the hell wraps a _bicycle_ , Wonpil?!”

In a manner that seemed a little childish for a 26-year-old man to do, Wonpil stomped his feet, his hands balled up into tiny fists as he attempted to defend his position, even when he was technically in the wrong. “I fucking do, Jae! Is it- I don’t know, is it written anywhere in the general rulebook of society that people aren’t allowed to wrap bicycles?!”

“You know damn well we live in a society that has shared norms and values across multiple cultures, and wrapping bicycles with wrapping paper is not one of them!” Jae hissed, pointing his index finger at his boyfriend, who let out a loud and almost comical gasp, eyes widened in astonishment at his boyfriend's actions. “No kid is going to look at a wrapped bicycle and go ‘is that a freaking Lego set?’! There’s just- There’s no reasonable point to wrapping bicycles!”

“Oh, suddenly you’re an expert on the cognitive processes of children now?! And how dare you wag your finger at me, stop it!” He exclaimed, pointing his own index finger at Jae. “I said stop!”

“You’re doing it too, you idiot- Wait, we’re straying off topic again!” Jae pointed out, his arms extended forwards as a gesture for them to pause their petty wagging-of-fingers moment. Both men lowered their hands, opting not to point fingers at each other, lest they start to argue again. “Why the hell do we always stray off-topic?”

Wonpil scoffed, “You’re the one who goes off tangent all the damn time, not me.”

Perhaps it was true; Jae recalled many occurrences were he and Wonpil would be cuddling on the couch on a Friday night with a movie playing on TV, and he would tether into talking about things that definitely did not pertain to the film in question. So yes, the dark-haired man was right, but damnit if he was not letting Wonpil get the last word on this. “You always start arguments with me! We would get so much done if we just sat down and stopped disagreeing with each other!”

“Well, it’s not like we’ve ever agreed on anything before, anyway!” Wonpil retorted exasperatedly. “You- You always have to oppose everything I say!”

Jae let out a short, hollow laugh, which infuriated Wonpil even more. He always managed to find the humour in the least humorous circumstances, and this? This was one of those times, and it was annoying as hell. “Maybe if you stopped saying dumb things for one second- Look, why are we getting into this right now? Sungjin and Younghyun are probably expecting us, and it would be rude of us to be late to our own god-daughter’s birthday party.”

“We always do this, we always fight for no reason, and it ruins _everything_!” Wonpil exclaimed, then sighing heavily, as if he felt defeated by the magnitude of their combined rage, his shoulders slumping, which made him seem tinier than usual (and that’s saying something, Wonpil is already a tiny-looking man). “I just want us to be on the same page for once, why can’t we do that?”

“Maybe we just suck as a couple.” Jae offered quietly.

“Clearly we do.” The shorter man replied almost spitefully, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Clearly we do!” Jae repeated much louder, as if to provide unnecessary emphasis to an already enunciated statement, and yet this seemed to be the first time they have ever agreed on anything. “Wait, so what are you saying, should we- should we just break up?” He asked in a much gentler tone, but Wonpil felt as if it was the most deafening sound he had ever heard before.

A hushed silence blanketed the room heavily like six inches of snow on a freezing December morning, with neither party wanting to be the first to respond. Wrapping paper was clearly one of the worst and dumbest things to break up over, yet something about Jae’s suggestion weighed with much deliberation, especially since it seemed to be the right thing to do if all they ever did was keep fighting with each other to no end.

Jae, having suggested breaking up as a solution to end their argument, was more anxious about it than Wonpil, but the younger man carefully averted his eyes, opting to glance at a scrap of torn wrapping paper by his feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Bizarrely, Wonpil’s gaze flicked back onto Jae, and upon uneasy eye contact, they break into the most awkward yet relieved fits of laughter, filling up the room with the blond’s nervous chuckles, as well as the brunet’s loud ‘hyuck-hyuck’ hiccups he considered as laughter.

“As if we’d break up over- over what? Wrapping paper?” Jae said in between wheezes of amusement. “We are waaaaaay stronger as a couple than that!”

“Exactly!” Wonpil agreed, nodding vigorously at Jae’s words. He kind of looked like an over-eager bobblehead, to be honest. “We’re not gonna be the kind of couple that can barely handle an argument, like c’mon!”

Suddenly, from within the pocket of Jae’s discarded jacket, his phone rings. Both men stared at the jacket on the floor, frozen by the intrusive sound of the taller man’s ringtone, which by the way was the Thong Song by Sisqo. It was Younghyun’s doing after one drunken night, and until now, Jae had no idea how to change it into a different, more work-appropriate song. “Your phone is ringing,” Wonpil stated bluntly, as Jae was unresponsive to the ringtone.

“It’s probably Younghyun asking where we are.” He said, still not moving to pick up the phone.

Wonpil glanced at the blond in concern, a small frown materialising on his face. “Aren’t you going to answer?”

Jae’s gaze flickered onto Wonpil’s expectant expression, both of them just looking at each other in some sort of an odd stand-still, with the chorus of Thong Song playing obnoxiously in the background. “Why do _I_ have to answer it?”

“You JUST said it could be Younghyun-” Wonpil began, his voice abruptly increasing in volume as he was flung into the ever-bubbling emotion of frustration once more, but upon remembering that their entire current predicament was solely due to the fact that they merely found it unendingly impossible to stop arguing with each other, so he tried again. “It’s your phone, you should answer it.” He offered.

Jae made a face, one that said ‘ugh, nooooo’, but Wonpil was luckily immune to it. “I don’t know what to say to him!”

“Then figure it out!” The shorter man exclaimed in exasperation, storming over to where Jae’s jacket was, rummaging in the pockets to find the goddamn phone, which had launched into another round of the chorus of Thong Song, meaning that Younghyun was attempting to call Jae for a second time.

“No, no, hey, no!” Jae cried out when he realized what his boyfriend was planning to do, crossing the room to where Wonpil was within three steps. “What the hell am I supposed to say if he asks- hey, stop that-” The two wrestled with each other for Jae’s phone, and for a smaller guy, Wonpil had a freakishly strong grip, letting out a triumphant cry as he managed to grab a hold of the phone. 

Before Jae could do anything about it, Wonpil hit the green Accept Call button, and placed Younghyun on speaker, swiftly ducking out of Jae’s reach. “Hello?” Younghyun greeted carefully, as if he was not quite sure what he was supposed to expect from a phone call with Jae. Well, they rarely called each other anyway, opting for text messages and the occasional Facetime. There is something awkward and foreign about talking to the disembodied voice of a friend without visibly seeing each other, and they usually avoided it as much as possible.

Wonpil attempted to hand over the phone towards Jae, but the taller one simply deflected by pushing it back into the smaller man’s hands, which understandably infuriated him. “Answer him, what the hell are you doing?!” He hissed.

“I really don’t know what to say!” Jae hissed back.

“Guys… you know I can hear you, right?” Younghyun spoke up, and they could hear the sound of a door shutting and muffled background voices of children on the other line. The two were harshly reminded of the fact that they had an actual obligation to Sungjin and Younghyun, and both men felt a pang of guilt. Were they bad friends, and even worse godparents?

After a moment, Younghyun continued to speak. “Listen, are you guys swinging by or not? Sungjin said it’s okay if you aren’t, but I- I feel like you guys should at least come by our place tonight or tomorrow to see Woonie, she misses you guys a lot. We all do.”

Ah, how were they supposed to salvage this then? “We’ll try, Younghyunnie hyung, but I don’t know if you guys want us there if we are being so…” Wonpil trailed off, unable to find the words to convey how unreasonable they were being.

“Childish?” Jae offered with a nervous laugh. His boyfriend merely glared at him unamusedly. “What? Why are you looking at me like that? We can’t even wrap a freaking birthday present for our god-daughter, and we’ve been arguing for like 30 minutes now.”

“You guys have been arguing again over wrapping Woonie’s birthday present?” Younghyun asked incredulously. “Jesus fr- You’re so hopeless, you know that? Jackson came by earlier with an unwrapped Barbie doll set, it’s honestly fine if you don’t wrap the damn present, Woonie would just rip it apart anyway! Just show up for your god-daughter on her freaking birthday weekend at the very least.”

A beep, and the phone call had ended, leaving the two in uncomfortable silence. Then-

“Look what you’ve done, you’ve successfully made Brian mad,” Jae spoke up. “If we had just not picked up the phone-”

Wonpil scoffed, pushing Jae away from him in disbelief. Or at least, attempting to, as he was notoriously known for his complete lack of upper body strength, and the blond was barely swayed by his actions. “I literally just want you to take responsibility for once! For once! God, you are _so_ unbelievable, you know that?” He said aloud, shaking his head in dismay.

“ _I’m_ unbelievable?” Jae pointed at himself, as if to draw out confirmation from his boyfriend. “I seriously don’t understand you sometimes, you just keep making me out like I’m the bad guy-”

“You ARE the bad guy.” Wonpil chimed in matter-of-factly, but it goes unnoticed by Jae, who seemed to be on a roll in the heat of the moment, to the point where their sentences seemed to overlap, neither of them listening to the other.

“It’s so frustrating because it feels like I’m _never_ enough for you-”

“Maybe if you stopped being incompetent-”

“All you do is complain and complain-”

“Stop giving me things to complain about then!”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!” Jae shouted, effectively shutting Wonpil up, the younger man blinking expectantly, silently at him. “You keep… you keep expecting things from me over and over again, a-and I don’t know if I can keep up with that if you’re just going to suck the life out of me until I’m some- some empty… husk of a man who could never live up to your demands!”

The two stared at each other; Jae’s chest rising and falling with each breath as he finally got everything he held back out into the open like that, while Wonpil just looked at him with tears in his eyes. “Hey, no, I-” He began to say at the sight of his boyfriend’s trembling lips as he struggled not to cry.

“Y- You think I’m sucking the life out of you?” The smaller man asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Sometimes, yeah.” Jae sighed heavily, letting the truth roll off of his shoulders. It felt good to unpack all of his previously suppressed frustrations, but the look on Wonpil’s face? It feels like he had just stabbed his poor boyfriend in the back, and honestly, it kind of seems to be that way.

Wonpil sniffled and nodded profusely, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Okay. That’s- that’s fair.” He spoke in a shaky voice. “Why is this so hard for us? I really don’t want to fight all the time.”

Jae, relieved that Wonpil does not seem to want to skin him alive for calling him that, let out another sigh. He sighed a lot whenever he fought with the younger man. “I… I honestly don’t know, but it’s awful.” The blond said, his tone dripping with exhaustion. “Don’t you just miss when we were just friends, Pillie? You, me, Sungjin and Younghyun… The four of us as the best of friends, and there wasn’t this insane amount of pressure for us to be together even when-”

“Even when it seemed like we were falling apart by the seams?” Wonpil offered.

“Yes, exactly.” Jae nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can be the guy you keep trying to make me into.”

“I- I don’t want you to be someone you’re not!” Wonpil spoke hastily. “I want you to be yourself.”

“You’ve never really done a good job conveying that to me,” Jae responded bluntly, and the dark-haired man fell silent as once again, Jae was right. “We just… We’ve been living in a house on fire for a long time, and if we keep this up, I don’t think either of us would survive without destroying years of friendship, and it would tear our entire friend circle apart if they had to pick sides.” He explained further, and unfortunately for Wonpil, Jae was making a lot of sense. More sense than he liked.

“So… what does this mean?” Wonpil asked in a hushed tone. “Are we…?”

Jae was quick to shake his head repeatedly with a nervous chuckle. “No! Come on, I love you.” 

“Well, I love you too,” Wonpil responded with a defiant frown, yet he does not sound fully convinced anymore. He wondered if Jae could detect the uncertainty in his voice.

“More than I loved anybody, ever.” The blond reassured him, only for Wonpil to say the words that he had been dreading to hear.

“But what if that’s the only thing we have in common?” The smaller man asked. “What if that’s the only thing we’ll _ever_ have in common?”

Another blanket of silence draped over them, but this time, there was a level of seriousness that could not be swept away with a bout of awkward laughter. This time, it was real, and both men did not like the way things were looking for them.

“I miss my friend.” Jae nodded a couple of times before speaking plainly. “So, so much.”

A sniffle from Wonpil and he replied, “I miss my friend too.”

“So… what does this mean?” Jae repeated Wonpil’s question from earlier. “Are we…?”

“Yeah.” The younger man answered, the gravity of their situation hanging heavily over them, neither of them knowing what it would mean for their future, but both certain that this was the right thing to do. “Yeah, I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, surprisingly enough, I've decided to open up requests for day6 one-shots, so if you want to request anything, submit to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/amira__syfqh) (yes, the anon option is available). Also, if you want, I have other works on my ao3 here!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
